The Diary of Nolne Kanaris
There are many people you meet in a lifetime, you don't realize how important they are to you, until they are gone. Characters *Robert Birten - A member of the Column Division of Science, he was in love with the Real Nolne Kanaris before her death. He suggested and oversaw the cloning process of Nolne. After the birth of her clone, he became a surrogate "father" to the clone of Nolne. *Misty Ballantine - A Pillar, she was good friends with the original Nolne Kanaris. *Kagari Villers - A Pillar, she was good friends with the original Nolne Kanaris. *Mont Gummery - A Friend of Robert Birten since medical school, he was a star performer of the LLione Circus. *Bernie Nordich - Gummery's nephew and 8 years Nolne's junior, he became her friend and eventually fell in love with her. *Dawn Ellenhart - A Pillar, she was good friends with the original Nolne Kanaris. *Liebe Silverstone - A war veteran, he spent most of his life fighting animals in the wilds. *Amati Brescia - A Violinist, she stays at the Noir Hospital. *Rygo Igraine - A Treasure Hunter, he is close to retiring and takes Nolne on as an apprentice. *Belle Selkie - A Pillar, she was good friends with the original Nolne Kanaris. *Plue - An explorer that Nolne meets in a bar, it gives her a Rune Tatoo autograph. *Kethas Gerone - A member of the Column Division of Science, he was in love with the Real Nolne Kanaris before her death. He supported Doctor Birten's proposal for the cloning of Nolne and worked with her in the creation of Reinforce. He formally asked her out, but was rejected. *Jumei Trublade - An ex-bounty hunter, she joins Rygo's expedition as her final adventure before retirement. *Enomoto Glass - A country boy that recently became an adult, he goes with Rygo as a coming of age ceremony for himself. Synopsis Nolne Kanaris was one of the original Pillars, she was killed when the prototype angel Reinforce went berserk, but her DNA had been preserved and she was cloned, each clone was treated as one individual and lived or died at different times. However they each shared the same memories and were impossible to tell apart had you met one today and another tomorrow. They also did not know of each others existence, nor did they know anything about themselves being clones. Diary Entries *Month 2, Day 3 - I awoke from an awful dream today, in the dream, there was a battlefield and corpses everywhere, among the corpses I saw myself. My father, Doctor Birten, told me it was the side effects of my medication. Apparently I had been born with a life threatening disease, but father managed to save me at the cost of my memories, he told me to start this diary so that I may write down everything interesting, to keep a record of it all. *Month 4, Day 1 - It rained today, it felt like my first rainstorm, however the feeling was very familiar, almost haunting. *Month 6, Day 29 - Today a person named Misty came to visit, her full name was Misty Ballantine, but she told me to just call her Misty. Apparently we had known each other since I was born. She told me a story of my mother, which my father said had the same name as me, apparently I reminded her of mother, her eyes would always look at me tear-eyed, as if seeing a ghost. *Month 8, Day 11 - Father handed me many manuals today, they were all complicated things, but felt familiar, he told me it was because my mother had wrote them, he wanted me to read them, to understand them. *Month 11, Day 29 - A patient came to see father today, her name was Kagari Villers, when she saw me, she yelled out my name, I waved back and she hugged me. I asked her if she knew me and she looked at my father, he told her that my memories were gone. I asked father that night, why I had to stay in hospital, he took off his glasses for the first time and with a worried look asked if I was unhappy. I told him, that I merely wanted to know, he put his glasses back on and told me it was because of my health. *Month 12, Day 17 - A visitor came to visit father today, the person's name was Mont Gummery, he had been a friend of father's since medical school. Mr. Gummery had been working as a performer all his life and was now retiring, on his way back home, he decided to visit all of his old friends, my father was one of them. *Month 12, Day 25 - The hospital held a party today to celebrate my first Mid Winter, Mr. Gummery, Mrs. Villers, and Misty were all present, with a few faces I did not recognize. I was wearing a rather plain, formal dress that father had picked for me, I didn't really mind it, as I was more interested in the other guests at the party. Mr.Gummery pulled me aside to introduce his nephew, a Bernie Nordich, 8 years my junior, he was very polite and was hesitant to greet me. Misty introduced me to another friend of my mothers, Dawn Ellenhart, who told me to call her simply Dawn. I had a fun time listening to the stories that all of them told and couldn't help but be curious about the outside world. *Month 01, Day 22 - I had to wear all black today, as it was the anniversary of my mother's death. A lot of people were present for it, many I had never met or scene before. We all stood in the field surrounding her memorial plaque, she was killed in an accident and her body was not recovered. As the speaker talked about her, I tried to recall but ultimately couldn't remember my mother's face, nor anything about her for that matter. That night I asked father about mother, he looked at me and then off in front of him, as if in the distance somewhere. He told me that, he had met her in a institution when she was a young girl, he had a crush on her, but felt she was too far ahead of him, so he ultimately didn't confess. Luckily for him, he told me, mother wasn't interested very much in relationships, she was always in her work, people were surprised at how beautiful she looked because she was known as a bookworm. *Month 03, Day 02 - I decided to explore the hospital today, father gave me permission the night before, and I was curious in seeing who else was here. In one of the rooms, at the north wing, was an older man named Liebe Silverstone, he had been a war veteran and was now here because he had no family. Liebe talked about a time he fought with a Fish Boar, the tale was quite far-fetched, but I could imagine it in my head somehow. There was an older woman that resided in the western wing named Amati Brescia, she loved to play the violin and was flattered by my interest in it, she decided she would teach me whenever I came to visit. *Month 07, Day 11 - Liebe invited me to go outside today, we went to the town center. In the town center, there was a group of Treasure Hunters looking for extra workers for that day, they promised a rather average guarantied wage, but none of the many people around seemed interested. Liebe started talking to me about a time he went toe to toe with a Giant Badger. The leader of the Treasure Hunters, stood up on the bench and asked in a loud voice if anyone would join them, he had this commanding presence about him that made me notice, before I knew it I had signed up. He told me that I looked a bit weak for the job, but that I would do if I could catch on quickly. His name was Rygo Igraine, he preferred to be called Commander or Leader, he seemed like a man that could do anything. My job was to operate the wire machines as the men descended into the ruins, it was a fairly simple concept to understand as Leader taught me, crank the lever upwards to move the wires down, and crank it downwards to move it up. The men descended into the darkness of the ruins and I stood near the transport with the machinery, all seemed well, and I wondered why everyone avoided the job. When it came time to pull the guys up, I raised the lever, but the wiring got stuck, the machine was old, but it seemed poorly designed, I started contemplating a redesign of it, but I was interrupted, a girl in wind protection clothing and sand goggles asked why I was in restricted territory. I told her it wasn't the time for that, I needed to get the guys back up, then she could punish me. She moved in to help me fix the wire routing, but under those goggles I couldn't help but feel that her eyes would occasional glance at my face. Afterwords she merely warned all of us about future trespassings, before leaving she went up and introduced herself as Belle Selkie. On our way back, Leader asked me out for a drink, I agreed to go because I thought it would be the polite thing to do. At the bar, me and Leader talked if I'd like to be a permanent member of the team, I agreed and we talked of other random things as we grew drunker. A little stranger sat next to me, I wasn't sure if it was a guy or girl, but I remember waking up with Rune Tattoo on my arm with the words, "Plue," Leader laughed about it and told me it was amusing. *Month 10, Day 6 - Leader visited me at the hospital today, he told me that the group was preparing for a journey into Narthus some time after Mid Winter and requested my assistance, I didn't give him an answer, but told him I would before Mid Winter. *Month 11, Day 30 - Father brought me to see Lord Gerone today, he was an man not much older than father, but was the director of something he called Noir. Father gave him a lot of respect and so I thought it proper to do the same, he had father leave so he could chat with me privately. I sat there for a half-hour as he stared at me on and off, I think he was looking for something, but there was a sense of loss in his eyes, afterwords he asked if I knew much about my mother, I told him not much besides me and her shared the same name and face. He told me that he loved mother, but she was more involved with her work and in the end chose no one as her partner, I didn't want to contradict him because mother chose father in order to have me, I felt it wasn't my place. Later that night father told me I needed to start calling him Doctor Birton instead of father, I was old enough to be more independent and I was no longer daddy's little girl. Notes *Reference Platinum Garden, Benjamin Button, Forrest Gump, Jubei-chan. Category:Story Arc